1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with an improved tool sharpening machine especially adapted for accurate sharpening operations in connection with a wide variety of cutting and boring tools. More particularly, it is concerned with such a machine which is characterized by ease and accuracy of operation by provision of a rotatable abrasive wheel in conjunction with a selectively tiltable, tool-supporting table which translates along a path parallel to the abrasive wheel. In addition, the table is mounted for shifting thereof completely clear of the abrasive wheel as desired. With the table shifted completely clear of the wheel, the wheel can be operated in a plane perpendicular to its original orientation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many cutting tools used in lathes, machine shop equipment, and in other contexts require relatively frequent replacement or resharpening, in order to maintain the accuracy of the tools. In the past, it has been common practice to simply replace worn tools of the replaceable insert type, inasmuch as replacement was more economical than resharpening certain cutting tool inserts. However, the cost of tool inserts has risen dramatically in recent years to the point where it is now economically feasible to resharpen these tools and easily possible to do so with this improved tool sharpening machine.
Free hand tool sharpening is, generally speaking, a relatively quick operation. However, in most instances the free hand method can only rough shape a cutting tool. Free hand sharpening to accurate angles and fine surface finishes demands considerable time and skill, and is therefore expensive. Accordingly, there is a real need for a simplified, relatively inexpensive device which can be used to sharpen tools to accurate angles and good finishes.